Poison
by SeatedQueenintheSky
Summary: Level headed and bright, Remus never one to truly dwell in rule breaking or secrets outside of his group of friends. But in his fifth year, it might just prove to be harder than he originally thought. Slight OOC, Remus/OC. M for paranoia.
1. Black, Black Heart

Hi Everyone! I'm still working on Breath No More... I'm just a bit stuck on something, but for now, here's this! So I'll heard this song and I thought of Remus, don't ask me why! He was in my head eating chocolate and was all like: *clears throat for Remus's voice* Write my story! I want to end up with Snape's sister! You know the pretty one in the back of your mind that you've been dying to write about. And get me some more bloody chocolate!

And just so you all know I hate brooding Remus, so there may be just a tiny bit of him, but he's probably going to be OOC. I just like him when he's happier okay, can you blame me?

And so here comes this little fic with Remus/OC-Snape's Sister. Enjoy! Charrie faces btw… Remus Lupin: Andrew Garfield and Lilith Snape: Anna Silk. Thomas Avery: Ed Westwick Severus Snape: Louis Garrel.

Oh yes… I don't own Remus Lupin. He just likes jumping into my head and demanding chocolate. Neither do I own any other character that you can recognize unless their from another story.

* * *

><p><strong>Black, Black Heart<strong>

_By SeatedQueenintheSky_

**All these blessings, all these burns, I'm godless underneath your cover.**

**Search for pleasure, search for pain in this world.**

**I unfurl my flag, my nation helpless.**

**-David Usher**

"Moony, get a move on, will ya!" Sirius called over his shoulder as he and the rest of the Marauder's made their way to the carriages. The boy in question shook his head, pointing at the pin on his chest. Sirius rolled his eyes and ran to catch up with James and Peter. As a Prefect, Remus Lupin had to make sure all the first years got to Hagrid, and the rest of the other students got to the carriages, and then he rode to the school with the rest of them. It was the boy's fifth year and he couldn't help but grin at the idea of it. He had come so far already, even with his affliction.

Turning, he began his duties, turning first years towards Hagrid, and the rest where they were supposed to go. A lot of the Slytherins shoved their way past the boy, while others called out greetings. Finally he was alone on the platform with the exception of seven others. It was the fifth year Prefects duty to organize the platform. Turning, he saw Lily Evans, and quickly made his way towards her. Together they walked to the carriages, grins on their faces, as they spoke of the upcoming year.

They were joined in the carriage by the two Slytherin Prefects who sat quietly, glaring at Lily. Remus cleared his throat. "Snape. Avery."

Lilith Snape turned her dark eyes that looked so much like her brother's onto Lupin's face and with a small nod, turned her head back to Avery. Remus glanced down noticing their combined hands. So they were dating? Remus wondered briefly how Snivillus thought about this. Or if he even knew.

"Lilith, how's Sev? He hasn't written me back," Lily asked quietly, her green eyes cast to her best friends twin sister. Avery sneered at the girl, itching to call her out for even trying to speak to them, but Lilith squeezed his hand.

"He's fine. Dad was a bit rough on him this summer. I'm sure he'll talk to you once classes start," the girl replied, her silk like voice void of any emotion. Remus watched her carefully. He didn't know that the Snape's had family problems, but then what family didn't. He wasn't aware he had been caught staring until Avery hissed at him.

"Mind keeping your eyes in your head, Lupin. She's taken."

Remus looked at Avery, his eyes flicking away quickly, hoping that the carriage would reach the school soon. It was getting a bit too stuffy in the cramped space.

* * *

><p>"In the back there," the Professor called out a smile on his face. Sirius scoffed and turned back to the front. Turning, Remus caught sight of the girl who looked up and shook her hair out of her face. She met her fellow Prefect's gaze and gave a small smile before answering.<p>

"Lilith Snape," she drawled, turning her attention back to the Professor, and for a moment the Gryffindor was caught off guard. Had she just smiled at him? Why had she just smiled at him? Feeling his face heat up, he turned back to the front, ignoring the confused stare Sirius was giving him.

"Miss Snape, Unforgivable Curse and the incantation? Name one," the professor asked quickly, going on with the lesson.

"The Cruciatus Curse," she said, her voice silky and dark.

"Of course she would know all about those spells," Sirius muttered. Remus glance over his shoulder to see Lilith glaring at Sirius's back.

"The incantation is 'Crucio'. You have to mean it for it to actually work. You have to want the victim to suffer with all of your being, as it is the top torture curse." Her eyes flicked back to Remus as she shrugged her hair back.

"Five points to Slytherin," the said spying the emblem on her robes. The girl smiled and went back to copying down something. And Remus went back to paying attention, a slight chill running down his back as he remembered her smile.

"Please go over the first twenty spells for tomorrow and have a foot long parchment on five spells of your choice," Professor Talbot called as everyone gathered their things and started to head out as the bell rang. Remus eyes sought out Lilith and he stared at her once again. He had caught himself doing this more often than not over the weeks. Severus Snape was her brother? That slimy git was supposed to be identical to that tanned beauty? It was only then that he realized where his thoughts were leading him. Turning his back to the girl who was slowly taking residency in his brain, he mentally gave himself a shake. One she was a Slytherin. Two she was Snivillus's sister. Three she was taken, by Avery at that. Who for some reason had it out for the young werewolf. Opening his eyes with that gladly out of the way, Remus turned back around to catch up with his friends only to be blocked by Lilith.

"Snape, what can I do for you?" he asked, eyes glancing at the wall behind her and not at her face. She didn't say anything for a moment and the Prefect looked down at her to see a smirk on her face. Swallowing and backing up a step, Remus tried to steady himself before looking at her again. "Snape?"

"We have Prefect Duties tonight," she replied with a raised brow handing him the schedule. "Black told me to give you the times and rounds for this month."

Remus blinked for a moment and nodded his head. That was right. He was a Prefect. And so was she. Smiling, Remus nodded again in thanks. "Well then, Snape. I'll see you tonight." With another disorientating smile, she turned, hair flipping, and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>"So, Snape, tell me about yourself."<p>

The girl looked up at the Gryffindor, her eyes dark, the only thing she shared with her brother at first glance. Remus tried to see what else she shared with the twin git. Her voice, her eyes, her hair color, but it looked far from the greasy mop that was on his head. She studied him for a moment before she spoke, her eyes back on her nails as they walked down the corridor.

"I'd prefer to be called Lilith, if you have no aversion to it. Defense is somewhat of an interest to me because I want to be a professor. I'm also interested in potions, but if I go into that field, I'll probably be a Healer or an Alchemist," she said, eyes connecting with Remus's for the first time. Her voice fell over him like velvet and he motioned for her to keep talking so that he could feel it again. "I'm a Prefect, of course and anyone with a brain can see why. There's not a lot of good students in Slytherin. I'm the top student in my house for our year, which really isn't that much of a feat. I wouldn't mind being head girl, when we get to Seventh year. As long as there's someone I can stand as Head Boy.

"I have nothing against other houses, as I don't really believe in the stereotypes of it all, though I do hate Gryffindor simply because they have a better Quidditch team, which really means I should hate Flint, but I already do as he's my ex boyfriend. Is that enough?" she asked glancing away. Remus grinned at her and opened his mouth to answer just as they rounded the corner and came upon his best friend snogging some Ravenclaw. Swallowing, Remus cleared his throat and Sirius looked up with a grin on his face.

"Hey, Moony, give me one second," he said before returning to the kiss. Remus glanced at his Duties partner and saw her staring at his friend, her nose scrunched in disgust.

"Padfoot, I think you need to get back to the dorm's now. It's well past curfew," I mumbled, my eyes going back and forth between the two. Sirius looked up, his brows furrowed.

"Moony, I just need a couple more-"

"You heard him Black," came Lilith's silk like voice, low and darker than when she had talked to him. "If your not gone in a second, points will be taken. That goes for you too, Milton."

The young Ravenclaw giggled once at Sirius before scurrying away. The boy watched her go with a smirk before coming face to face with Lilith. He looked down his nose at her, his smirk growing to a wry grin.

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you, Snape. Don't worry, you'll get your time with me," he said moving slightly closer to her before saluting to Remus and strolling away, hands in his pockets. Remus watched him, an uncomfortable burning in his stomach, before turning back to Lilith who was trying to cover up the blush that came onto her face by looking disgusted.

* * *

><p>"Lupin," came a silky voice. Remus turned with a smile, not realizing it was more masculine than Lilith's. The boy's smile faltered just a bit before he let it come half way back.<p>

"Hello, Snivillus," he said joyfully, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He was alone, and he took the precaution of wrapping a hand around his wand. The boy's eyes looked over his enemy with disdain, but Remus's face stayed one of bliss. His nose scrunched up and Remus found his grin widening. Lilith made that same gesture, with a smaller but a very alike nose, all the time.

"I came to speak to you about Lilith," Severus said, walking forward. He hadn't tried to threaten him yet, but Remus watched him warily. "You have patrols with her?"

"Yes. We have them together for the entire month, I wouldn't know about any of the other ones. And just so you know, I've already discussed this with Professor Dumbledore," the Prefect replied with a frown, the thought of the impending moon dampening my mood. Remus could tell this was what the Slytherin wanted to discuss. It appeared he was wrong as Snape's face shined with comprehension.

This seemed to bring the snarkier side of the fifth year back out as well. "Yes, well try to avoid being near my sister when your having your time of the month, Lupin. Your precious Prongs isn't always around to yank your next target away from near death experiences," the boy hissed before entering the Great Hall.

Lupin watched his retreating back for a moment, just standing in the archway until he felt someone's stare on him. Turning, his blue eyes to the Slytherin table, they connected with black ones. A dark brow was quirked on tanned skin. Remus smiled softly, letting it slowly fall off his face, before making his way to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

><p>"Lupin? Hello? Remus Lupin?" Lilith said waving her hand in front of the boy's face. He was out of it more and more these days. Sighing and standing back, the girl scrunched her nose. Hopefully there would not be repercussions for what she was about to do. With a deep breath, the tanned girl pointed her wand at the dazed boy and said the spell in her silk like voice.<p>

"Aguamenti."

Water sprayed from the tip of the cherry wood wand onto the inattentive boy. He sputtered out of dream land and stood up with a glare on his face. "What the bloody hell do you think your doing, Snape!" he roared, as she cut the stream short. She smiled and tilted her head watching him with amusement. The young girl wanted so badly to laugh at the sopping wet Gryffindor. Biting her lip, her hand came up, covering her mouth as she tried to hold in the giggles that were forcing their way out of the orifice. Finally, unable to hold it any longer, the girl let them loose and they filled the empty corridor, bouncing off the walls and echoing. Her eyes closed as she doubled over, clutching at her stomach.

"Think that's funny do you?" Remus asked, stepping away from the wall and poking her side very childishly. Lilith squeaked and covered her mouth quickly looking at him with wide eyes. Mischief danced in his blue ones. "Oh, so your ticklish." He grabbed the shorter girl, holding her against his wet robes as he poked her over and over, forcing the girl to emit high pitched squeals of laughter.

"Oh, no! Stop! Please," she cried, bending over as she tried to get away from him but his arms were wrapped about her waist tightly.

He bent over and whispered in the Slytherin's ear almost silently, "No."

She was about to reply when she realized how close they were. Turning her head slightly, Lilith looked up at him with baited breath. His eyes found hers for a moment then glanced down at her lips before moving back up to her eyes. The Slytherin girl swallowed, unsure what was going to happen next. She knew what she wanted to happen. She knew it was wrong. But she wanted it so badly.

Lilith Snape wanted Remus Lupin to kiss her. She wanted him to snog her senseless.

His breathing grew ragged, and he leaned in closer, licking his dry lips. Obsidian eyes searched his face as she waited for him to get closer. He paused, his lips a hair away from her own. She could smell his breath. Usually that would be disgusting, but Lupin had nice smelling breath. It smelled of Earl Grey tea and chocolate. Smiling slightly, Lilith took the initiative and pushed her face a fraction closer to his. His eyes now searched her face, looking for doubt. The girl prayed to whatever was out there that there was none.

A water droplet that had clung to his hair dropped onto his nose suddenly and he jumped. And just like that the moment was gone. He pulled away as if she had burned him and jumping to the other side of the corridor, as if the space were a shield from her. That was the only reason she could think of for him to go that far. They usually walked side by side, discussing their day and laughing over simple things. Lilith stood watching him as he closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face.

"Lupin?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. He looked up at her, torment clearly in his eyes.

"I shouldn't have done that. Li- Snape, it's late. We should probably get back to our dorms," he said, looking anywhere but at the girl.

Swallowing, Lilith nodded her head mutely. Picking up her dropped wand, she began down the hall only looking back once to see he had slumped down to the floor. "G-Goodnight, Lupin," she stuttered and left without an answer.

When Lilith finally made it to the Slytherin Commons, she walked past all the other students, even her boyfriend and his gaggle of friends. Confused and uncertain, the Prefect just wanted to go to sleep, and hope that maybe a certain Gryffindor would grace her dreams and finish what he started. Lilith, however, was in no such luck.

"Lilith!" called a silk voice not unlike her own. Lilith turned and forced a smile on her face as she faced her brother.

"Hi, Severus. What can I do you for?" the girl tried casually. Severus looked his sister up and down, seeing through the act she was putting up.

"Your late," he commented, brow quirked in a mirror expression of his sister's usual one. "Why's your shirt wet?"

"Huhn?" she asked, glancing down, only to notice that her shirt was indeed wet. It must have gotten that way when Lupin was tickling her. Blushing red, Lilith turned to head up to the bedroom she shared with the other fifth year girls.

"Lilith, you didn't answer," Severus called.

"I'm sorry, Sev. I'm really tired. I'll talk later," his twin called back, not really caring if he heard. Rushing up the stairs, Lilith made it to the room without any more distractions. The girl stripped off the wet uniform, pulled on her sleeping clothes and with a sigh, fell into bed, knocked out in a couple of minutes.

* * *

><p>How idiotic could he be. Closing his eyes, he tried to let sleep come to him, but her eyes continued to pop up into his sight. Those dark eyes that pulled him in with the threat of obscurity. He barely knew the girl yet he was ready to shove his tongue down her throat. Even more, she was just Slytherin. Remus J. Lupin was a proud Gryffindor and he was hounding a Slytherin girl. A <em>taken <em>Slytherin girl. The Marauder's would be horrified. Sitting up in bed, he peaked around the curtains, making sure the rest of the Marauders were out before he got up, knowing it was no use in trying to find sleep's peaceful embrace. He would only be haunted by her all night. Grabbing his Transfiguration homework and a bar of chocolate, the boy headed downstairs to the commons.

Even as he went over the finished essay, his thoughts drifted to her. They would be dueling in class soon. With opposite houses. He could choose her as a partner. His lips pull up at the thought. He could watch her lithe figure all he wanted and no one could say a thing. Because he had too.

Shaking his head the boy groaned. "Really Remus? Lithe figure? She's Snape's sister," he growled at himself.

_She doesn't look it and you know it. She's a gorgeous bird and at your disposal most of the times_, came his thought reply. Growling to himself, Remus stood and shook his head again, pacing.

"I needed to do something. I need to get her off my mind," I said quietly, glancing at the stairs to make sure he hadn't woke anyone up.

_You need to get her in your bed_, came his decidedly lewd reply to himself via thoughts.

Merlin was he in deep shit.

* * *

><p>The full moon came and went, with Avery stepping in for him. He was surprised when he learned that Lilith actually reprimanded her own boyfriend for being unfair to a couple of first years. Apparently he didn't take to kind to it.<p>

The rumor mill that ran the story quickly throughout the school. Avery had found her and they had a heated argument in the library only to be kicked out by Madam Pince. There were yells of being influenced by Blood Traitors, aka Remus himself, and picking up unsavory habits. She had slapped him, and ended their relationship, only to be shoved against a wall and threatened.

When Remus saw her next, she looked less then herself, almost as if she too had a problem with the moon. Her skin looked paler than usual and her eyes were free of the mischievous glint they usually held. They were no longer shiny, but a dull black that almost looked gray.

She went the whole day without talking to the Gryffindor. Without once glancing his way. And when it was time for their patrol, she stayed as far from him as she could. Remus tried to convince himself that it wasn't his fault that the two had gotten into a fight. Tried to convince himself that there was no way that their almost kiss had triggered her want to break it off with Avery. It couldn't have been his fault. He hadn't done anything.

But that nagging voice in his head told him different. Because he almost kissed her. He should have just snogged her like a crazy man and let her stumble back to the common room in a daze. That way it would have been worth the trouble.

Shaking his head, he tried to think of a way to get his playful partner back. Maybe he could get her something. He had extra money saved from the year before. Nodding, he formulated a plan. Hogsmede weekend was tomorrow, and he could catch her on Sunday to go over some things. It would work, it had too, he assured myself, as he went about the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin had wanted to see her today. Which meant she had to turn down an invitation from Avery to go to the Three Broomsticks with him. Sure Lilith may hate him right now, he may be her ex, but she had to admit that Thomas Avery was sexy, and could snog like a god. It was what she needed, her reputation had dropped down with the break up, and she was lucky he wanted her back. With a quick lie about having detention with McGonagall, she was off the hook this time. He was understanding, okay with rescheduling the date. Okay with taking her back. With a sigh, she shook her head. The politics that went on in her house was still a mystery to her, but she played the game as well as any Pureblood could.<p>

Entering the empty classroom, Lilith pulled on her sweater and looked around for him, but didn't see any form of life. If she just wasted a chance for an Olympic snog she was going to hex someone to oblivion.

"Lupin? she called out. A door off the side of the room opened, and he smiled, gesturing for her to follow him. Lilith raised a brow, feeling a little uncomfortable, but walked through the door. The place was a mess, with books littering every inch of the place. "What the hell is all this?"

"Huhn? Oh, sorry. It's a room I found in my third year. I use it when I wanna get away from everything. It's a hidden place, you have to know what your looking for to find it," he said distractedly. "Would you like a spot of tea? Water? Butterbeer?" Remus looked at the Slytherin, his eyes searching my face.

"Tea would be nice," she replied to him, glancing at some of the books as she moved them out of the way to sit down.

He walked over and handed her the tea cup, with a grin. She could smell the Earl Grey that was on his breath that day. "So I have something for you," he said after a few moments.

"You do?" she asked, brows raised. He grinned slyly and stood quickly, walking to the other side of the room.

Lilith watched him, confusion sweeping over her entire being. Something was different about him. He was standing taller, and walking with a skip in his step. He looked over and smirked.

"Close your eyes," came his happy command.

Lilith looked at him, untrusting. After taking a breath, she did as he said, letting her lids fall over her eyes.

Remus watched as her eyelashes fell onto her cheeks and grinned producing the flowers and box of chocolates from Honeyduke's. With a deep breath, he strolled over and held them out in front of her. "Open." Her eyes opened slowly and she looked at the flowers with confusion, her eyes sweeping past the gifts to look at him. "Well, take them."

She reached out her hand, taking the flowers first and then the chocolates, still looking confused. Sitting beside her, Remus gently placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to look at him. Smiling softly, he explained.

"I wanted to apologize for the other day. I obviously overstepped my boundaries, and I didn't want things to get awkward with us as they were the other day. You're a great person to talk with and I took advantage of that. I'm sorry. I hope we can go back to the way things were," the Gryffindor finished, feeling heat across his nose. He glanced up at her face and saw the small smile that awaited him.

"Thank you. No one's ever got me flowers before. Well except my friend, but we were practicing the charm to conjure them," she said with a quiet giggle. Grinning, Remus shrugged nonchalant.

"Well it's my pleasure to be your first." Quickly after saying it, his eyes snapped up to her and she was already blushing at the thought of what he had just said. His own blush spread and he looked away, grinding his teeth in frustration. "That came out wrong."

"It's okay," she said boldly, smirking a bit before finishing. "I've already had a first." His eyes snapped up to her and she was grinning. Before he could say anything else, she looked around and picked up a book. "So what is this about?"

His blue gaze stayed glued on her, unable to now get rid of the mental picture. Black hair spread out over white pillows, her mysterious eyes closed in pleasure, her body arching up under his hands. He was a teenage boy, it was bound to happen sooner or later. He could hear her silky voice moaning his name loudly.

"Lupin. Lupin? Remus!"

The boy snapped out of the day dream and blinked at her. "Yes?" he asked, trying to regulate his breathing. It was only then that the two realized how close they were. She was holding up a the book, Macbeth, trying to ask him something. He leaned over, eyes flicking to hers then back to the book. The sensation of her gaze weighed down on him as he read over the notes on the play. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

Removing the book from her hands, Remus leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, softly at first, wanting to be able to tell if he was rejected. The girl was still for a moment, and Remus was ready to back away and turn tail, when she returned the kiss with a passion. One hand cupped her face, as the other moved to brace itself on the couch behind her. Remus could feel her arms encircling his neck as she tried to get closer, something that made him smirk into the kiss. He felt her tongue brushing over his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He allowed the passing quickly, his growl mixing with her moan as their tongues began the duel from dominance. The wolf inside of him begged to be release, whined and scratched for his more instinctual urges to burst from it's cage. He wanted her. Much like how he had imagined her in the throws of ecstasy. And with that thought Remus pulled away from her roughly, leaving her at the other end of the couch, chest heaving, eyes darker than they were before.

Gulping, the Prefect stared at her reddened face and felt pride that he had left her breathless. He had left her wanting more. But he also left himself wanting to ravish her again. Her eyes stayed still on his face, and Remus would have given up chocolate for the rest of his life to know what she was thinking. "Lilith?"

She looked dazed almost. Slowly Remus reached out and touched her cheek. She jumped, coming out of her trance and blinked at him, before grinning. "If that's how every meeting with you is going to be, Lupin, I'll happily skip Hogsmede for the rest of my life."

A bark of laughter burst from his lips and she giggled along with him. Tenor and Soprano mixing beautifully. His hands found their way to her hair, feeling it for the first time. It was much like her voice, silky smooth to the touch and he softly smiled at her. "Call me Remus when we're alone," the boy told her and she nodded, looking at him through thick lashes.

"Okay Remus," she whispered, her voice making the name sound like that of a king. Remus groaned, leaning over to let his lips attacking hers once more.

* * *

><p>AN<p>

What do you think? Should I write a second chapter or leave it here. I might do it without your help to decide, but what do you think? ConstructCrit welcome, Flames not, Reviews are food!


	2. Gomenasai

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any genius besides my own. So sadly, even though Remus likes invading Lilith's apartment in my head, I don't own the little werewolf that steals all the girls hearts. Or anyone else that makes their way into the story, unless you don't recognize them.

* * *

><p><strong>Gomenasai<strong>

_By SeatedQueenintheSky_

**When I wanted to call you and ask you for help**

**I stopped myself…**

**I never needed a friend like I do now.**

**-T.a.T.u**

2 Years Later

Remus listened from around the corner. He knew he shouldn't but the conversation, just the words that made up the screaming sentences left him frozen to the wall. Lucky thing he had James's cloak. If one, let alone both, of them were to come around the corner and see him, he would be good as dead. He didn't know what to do though. Should he go to Dumbledore? Or did the old man know that Death Eaters were being recruited this young? Was that even what the two were talking about? Turning his head slightly, he listened as the reason he was here spoke again, her voice rising from the hiss she had used to a screech.

"You've sold your very soul, Severus!" Lilith Snape screamed at her brother, shoving the cowering boy into the wall. He knew better to invoke his sister's wrath, she could be as ugly as her father, their father, at times. Rarely, but she could. Even so, he felt his anger rise at the physical attack. Her black eyes were lit by some unseen flame as she turned her back on him. "You've ruined yourself. You've ruined us. Think if he doesn't win, our entire family will be implicated. Because you had to try and fit in with all your little gang!"

"Like you didn't do the same!" Severus snarled back, standing taller. "Going back to Avery, by his side again! Your playing the game just as well as I am."

Hair flying, Lilith turned to her brother, the same snarl on her face. "I did that for you," she hissed. "I saw what he was doing to you, all because I called him out on being a complete prat. I became his girlfriend again so you wouldn't fall from your pedestal."

"Well I did this for us. He's not going to lose, Lithy. He's going to rise victorious, and we'll be revered as lords under his rule. No one will look at us as Half-bloods. That's why you went to Thomas. So that you could raise our name in the games they play. I did the same thing, and here you are taking it so drastically. We both know no other house has the politics that Slytherin has. We were okay because Malfoy took us under his wing. But he's not here now, and until we're out of the shithole, we have to look out for ourselves."

"Sev, we're in our seventh year. There won't be politics next year. No games to play. No childish bullying to be had," she whispered, a quiet sob following the statement.

Severus looked at his sister, his face softened for a moment before his sneer came back full force. "That's what got mum in the position she's in. You know there will be politics, unless you decide to be like mum and run from your heritage, become a blood traitor. If you know what's good for you, you'll stop talking like that and get your head on straight. You know what's coming, and you know which side you belong on."

With a swish of his robes, Severus left his sister in the hallway, curled into the wall as she fought the sobs that racked her body. She didn't know what to do anymore. The game had gone much to far, farther than she had ever thought it would go. Sure, she assumed she would marry into this insanity known as blood supremacy, but she never imagined that she would be apart of it by blood. She didn't know who the victor of this chess game between good and evil would be, and she definitely never thought she would be on the board. But she was, if only by name. And with her that wouldn't do. If she was going to be a part, she was going to be a major player.

Slowly the sobs fell to sniffles, and she stood with a deep breath. Remus watched her, cheeks blotchy red on her recently paled skin. She had told him it was for Avery, so she could keep up appearances. He wanted her pale, and so she stayed out of the sun, her skin slowly turning the same shade as her brothers. Her black eyes were wide, and she rubbed them furiously to rid herself of the evidence of tears.

Slowly, the wolf made his way to the girl, a soft smile on his face. He was still invisible and he hoped to surprise her. But as he came upon her, she turned sharply, heading in his direction. She didn't see him and she fell roughly to the ground, yelping as her eyes searched the surrounding area. Slowly she reached out a hand, and pulled the cloak from his lanky form, sable orbs growing impossibly wider. He stared back at her, sheepish smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I was hoping to surprise you. Surprise," he said lamely, eyes immediately going over her form. Quickly she sat up, closing her legs and shoving her skirt down to cover what he could have seen. A chuckle escaped him and her cheeks got blotchier as she glared at him.

"Not funny, Remus," she hissed, scrambling to stand up and right her clothing. Remus followed her example and smiled at her, moving in for a kiss. She back away holding up her hands. "I know we planned to get together tonight, but something came up and I need to see to it."

Blue eyes looked over her face, and Remus raised a brow. Did it have something to do with what she had been arguing with her twin about. He didn't know what she could have planned to do about that, or if there was anything she could do. But he had to play ignorant to the row the two had had.

"Is it Avery?" he asked instead, although it could have been a possible assumption. She could have been going to see her public boyfriend to talk about what she had just learned. Real hurt took over his features and Remus bowed his head. "Tonight is supposed to be our night…"

Immediately, pale hands were on either side of his scarred face. "No. No, no, no. I'm not going to see him. I know tonight is our night, it's our anniversary. And you have to know that I would never miss it unless there was something that was life threatening on the line."

Remus looked down at her, confusion taking over his features. Lilith backed away, shaking her head, knowing she said something that could be misconstrued, that let off too much of what had just happened.

"Life threatening?" Remus said quietly. Lilith was still shaking her head, backing into the wall. "What is it, love. Who's threatening you?" The words were practically growled at her as he stepped closer.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Remus. I didn't mean it that way," she replied not meeting his eyes. He knew automatically that she was lying. He raised her chin and searched her face. Slowly he leaned down and kissed her lips lightly.

"Go. If you have time, I'll be at our place," he said quietly, softly kissing her once more before grabbing the cloak off the ground and walking away. Lilith watched after him, before tilting her head forward and nodding slightly. She knew what she had to do. Quickly, she raced down the corridor, knowing she wasn't going to meet him tonight, or any night afterwards.

* * *

><p>Graduation<p>

Remus glanced over at the Slytherin grouping, easily picking out the smaller stature of Lilith next to her brother, head held in a fashion that clearly screamed bored. On her other side stood Avery, his hand on the small of her back, claiming her as his. He felt his jaw jump once when he thought of the diamond and emerald ring that was on her left hand. He could feel Sirius's stare but he ignored it, letting his own stare burn a hole into the girl.

Lilith shifted a little, from one foot to the other as she waited for the ceremony to be over. The Slytherins that had played the game well and had came out victorious had a party to attend, and if the girl was being honest, she wanted to go already. She needed to drink her self piss drunk and not have to deal with the dull hurt that raged through her body. She needed to see Lucius, be reassured of the life she had chosen for herself by the man who was like an older brother to her. She had to get away from Thomas's hard gaze for at least five minutes.

As Dumbledore brought it to a close, she sighed a breath of relief. The other houses threw their caps into the air, celebrating their release into the next level of life. The Slytherins simply stared at them, most with disgust. Lilith could feel his gaze on her, his burning stare, willing her to look at him. Slowly she brought her black eyes up, connecting them with his light blue ones. They looked so sad, but he gave her a small smile and a quick nod.

She kept her face expressionless, but Remus could see the need for something in her eyes. She glanced away as Snape said something to her, making her smile slightly. Lilith risked one more glance at him before Avery pulled her away to find their parents. She let her trademark smirk come over her features and she shrugged before turning completely away from him. A heavy arm fell around his shoulders, and Remus looked over, blinking away any semblance of the silent conversation that had transpired as he looked at his friend.

"Moony, we are free!" Sirius said as he randomly grabbed a girl from their house next and kissed her. He winked at her before grabbing Remus's arm and pulling him away from the stunned girl. "Free! Well most of us." They had come upon James and Lily who stood locked together. Sirius narrowed his eyes at the sight and cleared his throat. "Lily, you know I love you. But tonight is a Marauder's night. I'm going to need my dear brother for drunken tomfoolery and many high jinks. Remus is going to be there so he won't get into much trouble. I need a wingman."

Lily laughed and released James with one more kiss. They all grinned at her as she ran off to find her own friends. James wrapped an arm about both of his best friends as Peter joined them. A quick word to their parents and the Marauders were off for just what Sirius had said.

Drunken tomfoolery and many high jinks.

* * *

><p>Lilith picked at her food, taking a few bites occasionally while sitting dutifully by her fiancée's side. So the party wasn't at all what she expected. Instead she sat silently as the Dark Lord congratulated the recently graduated Hogwarts students. It seemed his gaze continually fell to the pale girl with a spark in her eye, but an uninterested expression. When he finished his speech and everyone dispersed to do what they all needed to do, he walked over to Avery, her brother, and she, lightly touching her shoulder.<p>

"You look put out, dearest Lilith," he said, his handsome features spreading into the smile that he was known for. Lilith looked at him and took a deep breath before replying with a small smile of her own.

"Of course not, My Lord. You've gone through a great trouble to provide this party for the graduating class. I'm extremely thankful you thought of it. And for your obvious generosity towards my brother and I. It is a great honor to be in your ranks, My Lord," she replied demurely. Severus watched his sister with a small smirk. She was made to be a Pureblood, she played the games all too well thanks to Lucius and Narcissa's training.

"Come with me, I'd like your company tonight, Miss Snape," the taller man said. Lilith looked to her brother and her fiancée. "Oh, do not worry. I'm sure it is quite all right that I steal you for the evening, am I correct Avery?"

"Of course, My Lord. As you wish," Thomas said, his smile growing at the prospect of favor. Severus watched with tight features as the man who was trying to take over the magical world walked away with his twin on his arm.

Tom looked down at the little woman who walked beside him. She had already received the Mark, a couple weeks after her own brother. He had been interested in the girl, she didn't seem the type to come to him. More one like Lucius's bride, one to stay home and worry while her husband went out to do his bidding. But she had come, clear headed and honest in her attempts.

"Did you know that in Muggle mythology you share your name with the demon goddess of the night?" he asked conversationally. She kept her gaze forward, not meeting his eyes as she shook her head. "Yes she was a cunning woman with sharp tongue and wit who refused to be second to her husband, not taking kindly to the dominance he wanted to establish over her. After running, she became mistress of many demons giving birth to what is now know as Succubi." His brown eyes glanced at her. "Of course there are many stories of her. But it's all the same, basically. A want to be treated equally. To be better. Do you want to be better, Miss Snape?"

Lilith listened to his story with little interest in what he was saying and more in how she could get away from him. But with his question she looked up at him, expression leaking the smallest bit of curiosity. "What are you asking of me, My Lord?"

The Dark Lord smiled down at the girl before leading her out of the ballroom and into a study. He sat down behind Lucius's desk, and gesturing for her to sit as well, templed his fingertips. He watched the girl, a serpentine smile on his face. "Your brother is very close to you. And your fiancé as well, yes?"

Lilith nodded from her seat, black eyes watching the man's every move. She knew that she was his to use as he pleased because of the mark that lay in waiting on her forearm. She didn't know what he had in plan, but she knew that there was something there.

"But you don't like to be considered as less of them. Much like the woman you share your name with. You could become great with my help, Snape. I could make you greater than any other witch alive. Better than the men that place themselves above you."

"At what cost, My Lord?" Lilith asked quietly. Voldemort grinned.

"Prove yourself to me. There is a family, I'm sure you've heard of them. The Prewett family. They have outwardly displayed their dislike of my ways. Blood traitors, the whole lot. I would like you to expose of their oldest children. The twins. They are male, and with your obvious dislike of being dominated, I'm sure it will be of no trouble to you. I will send four of my most gifted Death Eaters with you. They will not help you, but they will be present to stop any other attackers."

Lilith stared at the man. He wanted her to kill the Prewett twins. She had heard of them, obviously in the Order of the Phoenix, but more so she had seen he pair duel before. She didn't think she was that well off, even if she did succeed above Outstanding for her DADA NEWT. She swallowed, but kept her face clear of any of the fright that was pulling all her organs down inside her body. "When? My Lord?"

"A month from tonight. They are to be attending the wedding of their younger sister. We can't let them have too much fun, now can we? You will go during the reception, and return to me when you are done. If you can succeed in this, I have a heavier role for you to play. Do you accept?" Voldemort watched the young girl, already knowing her answer. She was nothing like the namesake he had given her, the only reason she joined was to be near her brother, but he knew she would fall into the role he had cast her in. They all did.

"Of course, My Lord," Lilith replied, gracing the man with a smile. The man nodded and watched her leave the room, back to join the party that was being held, with narrowed eyes. He wondered how far this particular Death Eater would take him in the game he had begun.

* * *

><p>Screams filled the hall as spells were shot all around. Lilith's black eyes searched around the room under her death eaters mask. Finally, they settled on the twins who stood wands out and cursing the other Death Eaters that had joined her. Her wand was out in a flick and she sent her spell quickly. A sinister smile slid over her features as the boys looked at her. They were wide eyed, gasping at the sight of her. She raised her wand and the battle began, others trying to come to the twins help only to be blocked by Lucius, Bellatrix, Rabastan, or Crouch.<p>

Lucius kept glancing at the girl he claimed as little sister, making sure that nothing to bad happened to her. Her sleek hair had become wild in the battle, and he could see the sweat that dampened her brow. But she wasn't injured. If anything, the other two were. She was doing well, battling the two at once easily.

Across the room, apperating pops could be heard among the screams and cries for help. Members of the order joined the battle, protecting as many as they could from stunning curses. Remus, alongside Sirius and James, cast a quick shielding spell around the rest of the Prewett family. They had gotten word that this would be happening, though they weren't sure which family was being targeted at the Weasley Prewett wedding. It was obvious now as they ran to start their battle with the four death eaters that surrounded the three dueling inside their small circle.

"Ah, cousin! How great to see you," Bellatrix Lestrange yelled, throwing the Cruciatus curse at his best friend. Sirius blocked it with wide eyes, staring at the woman. His eyes darkened and he immediately engaged her in battle. Remus looked around, not sure at all what to do. Of course he knew how to duel, he was damned good at it, but this was his first time actually doing this. He was better sent on the information gathering, recruiting fellow werewolves, protection detail. Sirius and James were the ones who went about doing this.

"Imperio!" came a screech from in front of him. He turned just in time to see Fabian Prewett kill his twin. And then in a flash of green light, he fell to the floor, eyes wide open, but no longer seeing. The twins were dead. It seemed that all the flying spells stopped as everyone came to the realization. The person who had been dueling them turned at that moment, and Remus felt as if he wanted to puke. He recognized the lean stature, the black hair, the pale skin, and of course those full lips he had connected with many times before.

Lilith swallowed and, with an evil smile and chest heaving, turned to her fellow Death Eater's before raising her silken voice to the party as a whole, stepping forward to stand between Lucius and Bellatrix.

"Let this be a message to you all. The Dark Lord does not tolerate traitorous acts against his will. Spread the word, and know that this will continue to happen to your families if you continue in your acts of rebellion." The four around her swirled into dark pillars of smoke disappearing into the sky. Lilith let her eyes roam quickly before they fell on a pair of blue ones that stared at her with disbelief. Her smile faltered and quickly she made her escape.

No one else saw the tremors that had racked her body as she spoke to the crowd, no one saw the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes at the thought that she had just split her soul with murder. No one noticed the faltered smile as she connected gazes with him. No one but him. Remus saw it all, and he wanted to save her from it whatever she had gotten herself into.

* * *

><p>"A double agent," Dumbledore said cheerily, his eyes twinkling behind his spectacles as he watched his ex-student. She stood quietly at the fireplace, staring into the flames as they licked at the wood that was there. "Lilith, what is it?"<p>

"I was the one who did it. I had to for this to even reach my ears. I been raised to the status of a knight, but as a pawn I killed two of your best pieces," she said quietly. Albus stood, walking towards her. His wrinkled hand came down on her shoulder lightly and she jumped slightly before shrugging him off and walking away.

"It's not your fault, Lilith. And this isn't a chess game. The Prewetts knew what they were getting themselves into. And Molly knew the extent of what could have happened at her wedding. You warned us before you had to take their lives. Each one knew that something could have happened. You are not just a knight, and they were not just pieces. Maybe this guilt wracking you would dissipate a bit if you thought of the people around you as human beings."

"Sure, that's what they are to me. But to the bigger picture here, we are nothing but piece on a chess board, waiting to be moved, sacrificed, and won over," Lilith growled as she spun to face the old man.

"If you were but a knight, you wouldn't be here at this moment, telling me every bit of his plan. Only two people play chess, and the pieces do not switch sides, they do not choose their allegiances. Everything is not black and white, Lilith."

With a grim smile, Lilith looked to the Headmaster shrugging her shoulders. "There are always gray areas within the game of chess." She turned to walk out of the door only to turn slightly with a nod at Dumbledore's last words.

"I will see you next year, Professor Snape."

* * *

><p>"Your brother has come to me," Dumbledore said offhandedly as Lilith cleaned a telescope. She paused in her ministrations, turning her head slightly to the side to glance at the old man. He stared at his double-double agent. She had changed in the three years that she had come back and forth between he and the Dark Lord. Her skin was sallow, not yet yellow but paler than it used to be. The long black hair she used to have was severely cut hanging about her neck. Scars adorned her arms and chest, no doubt from the many duels she had been in. And her left hand was bare of any jewelry.<p>

"What do you mean, he came to you?" she asked, setting down the instrument. Her hard gaze fell on the man, fist curled.

"He came to me, begging for protection-"

"What do you mean! He's in no danger! You promised-"

"For Lily Potter and her family," Albus finished. Lilith scowled, turning back to her work. "She has been threatened. An overheard prophecy and apparently the Dark Lord believes it is her son. But to be safe, he is sending others to the Longbottom home as well."

"Sev always did have a thing for Lily. I never understood it. She looked at him like a brother and that was it, but he always mooned over her, even when she stopped talking to him. Even when she married that prat, he still loved her," Lilith said quietly, her tone uncaring.

"You sound as if you don't like that," Dumbledore noted, a knowing smile on his face. "Why should he be allowed to love a muggleborn if you couldn't love Mr. Lupin, hmm?"

The young woman whirled again, glaring at the Headmaster hatefully. "Don't you dare say anything about that again! I don't love Rem- that werewolf. He was simply fun and games during school, a way to escape the reality that faced me."

Albus nodded slowly, but said nothing about the outburst. "I want you to try and convince Voldemort to spare the families. Bring up the fact that the Seer hasn't always been the very best at Seeing." The old man chuckled as Lilith nodded. "Oh, and Miss Snape? To love someone, or to even hold them near is not a sign of weakness. If anything it is a strength that you should grasp onto with all of your might."

With that the man left, leaving Lilith to settle into her thoughts while her hands went about the mindless task of cleaning the watch glasses that surrounded her desk.

* * *

><p>Remus settled at the table awkwardly, glancing about him. He smoothed another hand over his ratty sweater vest and waited for the man to sit down in front of him. The man was tall, and impeccably dressed in fine wizard robes, a dark green color, with round glasses over brown eyes. He fixed Remus with a look, and the man sighed, knowing already that it was a lost cause.<p>

"Mr. Lupin, I don't think we're going to be able to find a place for you here. You see, I have nothing against your… illness. It's just that we couldn't have you missing the days that you would have to miss to recover. It's to many and every month. I'm very sorry," he said, still not having taken a seat. Remus nodded forlornly and took a deep breath before standing and offering his hand to the man.

The man nodded his head, but didn't take the outstretched hand. Not bothering with the formalities of a "thank you" or a "have a nice day", Remus stormed out of the book store running into Severus Snape on his way. He looked up at the man who looked as if he had been hit by a bus. Immediately, Remus's thoughts went sour, thinking the worse had happened to the man's twin. He couldn't very well ask him and he moved aside as Severus continued on his way, not even managing a sneer.

Hurrying away, Remus made it to the flat he shared with Sirius, making tea and checking for any messages. He was sure they would have heard if anyone died, especially a professor from Hogwarts. There was nothing around, not even Sirius, he learned as he searched through their home. That was of the norm, however, with all the trouble going around. They had become more and more distant as of late, and Sirius seemed to spend more and more time working with the order. He didn't know how James, Lily, and little Harry were doing, even though he had received a photo of the three a few weeks ago. That had been it though, just a photo of his dearest friend and his family.

Sighing, he took his tea to the living area and sat with the newspaper looking for anything he could hopefully find for income. But his mind wandered, wondering what _she _was doing, if _she _was okay, and what was going on in her little part of the world. He had known she was the one who had set the murder four years ago, but he said nothing. He wouldn't betray her for anything in the world. Dropping the paper, Remus threw back the rest of his scalding tea and stood to go to bed. Tomorrow was a new day, and hopefully he could find some odd job that could pay his portion of the bills for the month.

* * *

><p>"You promised! You swore you would keep them safe!" Severus yelled brokenly. Albus watched him from his desk, watched as the man before him broke in two and slid down the wall, having nothing left to keep him standing. "You promised she would be okay."<p>

The door opened just then, and Lilith Snape walked in, barely glancing at her brother who stared up at her with poignant eyes. She walked directly to Dumbledore and spoke quickly.

"The Death Eaters are in an uproar, they don't know what to do. All of them are at the home of Lucius Malfoy. They'll be moving any moment though, to the Lestrange home. I'm expected there. I can't tell you who gave up their location, but I assume your already aware. Potter…"

"Is taken care of," Dumbledore answered with a nod.

"As for me? My brother?"

"Both of you were double agents for me. Safe as long as your under my watch, which you will be."

Lilith nodded and turned to her brother who still clutched to his robes over his heart. Dumbledore place a hand on her shoulder and walked closer to the man, speaking to him, telling him of the young Harry Potter. Of his eyes, the exact shape and color of Lilly's. Lilith watched with disinterest. It was his own fault really, running to the Dark Lord looking for a higher position with the information he had. Finally through his pain, her brother promised to help protect the young boy.

Dumbledore looked to her then, nodding his consent. She walked over and kicked the broken man harshly. "Stand up, you great useless lug," she said harshly. His head snapped up at her words and met her cold eyes. She didn't speak any of the thoughts she had, rather she reached down and hauled him to his feet. "Try and make yourself look presentable. Your going to face a lot of bark at this, and you had better act yourself. No reason getting our covers blown before need be, I'd rather live past tonight."

With a turn the two were gone, leaving Albus to go about what he had to go about.

* * *

><p>AN

ConstructCrit welcome, Flames not, Reviews are food! BTW! Next up is Harry's First and Second Year!


End file.
